High Speed Harmony
by kylodious
Summary: When Sonic stops Robotnik's latest plan it sends him and his friends to the world of Equestria, unfortunatly it also sends Robotnik there.
1. Chapter 1

**High Speed Harmony: Chapter One - When Worlds Collide**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Sonic the Hedgehog, all properties belong to their respective owners.<p>

Author's notes: I'd like to thanks Claret Stasis for proofreading and being my board for bouncing ideas off of. I'd also like to thank my best friend for Jim for helping with ideas as well.

In a fortress hidden in a desert alarms were blaring to alert its robotic guards that there was an intruder.

"Listen up, Sonic is on his way here! I don't expect you to stop him, you never can, but slow him down, buy me as much time as possible!" a voice yelled over the intercom. The voice was that of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Some of the robots readied the weapons and scanned for the hedgehog at the main gate, while other groups patrolled outside.

In a blur Sonic, coming through a side entrance, blew past a group of guards, taking out the ones in his way but not wasting time with ones he knew he could outrun. "'...buy me as much time as you can'?" Sonic laughed. "Slow me down? Good luck with that!" Sonic was confident that the guards wouldn't slow him down at all. He zipped through the fortress searching for the doctor, only bothering with the guards that got in his way.

Outside the fortress dealing with the guards that Sonic left behind were Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Why does he always do this to us?" Knuckles said, frustrated, as he punched one robot into another, sending the two flying into a wall and exploding.

Tails flew through the air before dropping to the ground to strike - a hit-and-run tactic. He responded, "He wants to get to Robotnik as quickly as possible; he has Amy." Knuckles ran up to a guard and uppercutted it hard enough to send its head flying off.

"It still ticks me off." He understood sonic wanting to help Amy, but they would be able to fight Robotnik better as a team.

Robotnik, who had just finished making adjustments to a machine, grinned. "Perfect, now all I have to do is wait for Sonic to show up," he said, sitting down.

As he did so his prisoner yelled at him, "Do you really think this will work?" Amy, who was tied to a chair in a cage, was not one to take being captured sitting down. "Just you wait, Sonic will free me,  
>and when he does it's gonna be hammer time for you, Eggman!"<p>

Just then, as if he was summoned by the mention of his name, Sonic burst through the door. "Amy!" he yelled. When he saw his friend captured it made the hedgehog's blood boil.

"Ah, so you're finally here Sonic. Good. I've been waiting for you." Again Robotnik grinned. "But you played right into my hand." He pressed a button on a remote and the machine he was working on before Sonic arrived came to whirring mechanical life.

"I don't know what that is Eggman, but I'm not gonna let it start up!" Sonic ran at it full speed and jumped , crashing through it in ball form, rebounding off the wall opposite of where he was before and using the force to smash another hole through the machine.

Eggman's confident grin turned into an expression of fear. "You fool! I powered that with the chaos emeralds, there's no telling what smashing it while it was active could do!" As the doctor spoke, the holes Sonic left started to spark and the machine began to rumble.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Sonic tried his best to get to Amy, but it was too late. The machine exploded, a white light radiating from it and engulfing the whole of the fortress, consuming everyone inside.

"Are you okay?" Sonic heard a voice, but he couldn't recognize who it belonged to. "I think he's hurt, Spike, go get help." Spike. The name didn't register with Sonic at all.

"Are you hurt?" the voice asked again. Sonic tried to push himself off the ground, but doing so triggered a sharp pain in his side and he grabbed it instinctively.

"Apparently so," he said, opening his eyes to reveal the voice as a purple unicorn, standing on all fours. He carefully raised himself onto his elbows to get a better look, wincing slightly when his side twinged again. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn looked at Sonic. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before. What are you doing in the Everfree Forest?"

"The name's Sonic, and as for why I'm here..." Sonic thought about it for a moment. Why was he here? He couldn't seem to recall why, or even how he got here. "I must have hit my head pretty hard, I'm drawing a blank." He rubbed his forehead.

"Sonic, you should get some rest. My friend went to get help, and until we get you to the hospital you should save your energy." Twilight was worried for him, whatever he was. He looked pretty banged up.

Sonic nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, lying back down and closing his eyes. Suddenly his head shot up, eyes wide. "Oh no! I just remembered! My friends were with me!" He tried getting up again, but it was still too painful.

"What did they look like? We can organize a search party when we get to town," Twilight said, keeping her cool.

"One was a yellow fox with two tails; his name is Miles, but everyone calls him Tails. One was a pink hedgehog, her name's Amy, and the last one was a red echidna, he's Knuckles." Sonic rested his head again. His eyelids felt oddly heavy. "Geez, that took more energy than I thought," he said, before slowly slipping out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, new chapter is here, sorry about the wait, hope you all like it. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic rubbed his head, waking up and looking around; he was in a hospital bed. "Guess that purple pony got me some help like she said" saw a brown pony walking in. "Ah, I see you're awake Mr. Sonic, good." picked up Sonic's chart and looked at it. "How do you know my name, and drop the "Mr. please, makes me feel old." he nodded "If you say so sonic, Twilight told me your name when she brought you here." he nodded "Right, she's that purple pony" he tried getting up but the doctor pushed him back in bed. "I'm sure you're eager to leave, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay in bed for a day or two, your body needs time to heal" sonic looked outside "but, I need to find my friends" he said, worrying. "Don't worry, Twilight has that covered too, she's already organized a search party, why with her leading it won't be too long until your friends are found." sonic laid back "Alright, she did seem like the kind of person you can trust" Sonic said, still somewhat uneasy. "Kind of pony," the doctor corrected Sonic's grammar, which would be right if he was anywhere else. "Now while you wait can I get you anything?" sonic though for a second. "Yeah, some food, I'm starving" the doctor nodded. "I'll have the nurse bring you something to eat right away."

Rainbow Dash was darting all over the place outside Ponyville, she was supposed to be leading a group of pegasi in the search but they were slow so she sent them off to look someplace else so she could go full speed. "Man, I can't believe this; I hope we find these guys soon so I can get back to practicing my tricks." Ever the daredevil dash felt like this was wasting her time, but still she couldn't just not help, it was just a pain in the flank was all. In the middle of her whining she saw a red blob coming down from the mountains, "better check it out." she said and flew down there as fast as should could. As she got closer the blob started getting less blobby and more defined, "I think that's one of them!" she put all of her effort into stopped, but she underestimated her moment and crashed into the red thing, the red thing actually being knuckles, who pushed her off of him. "Hey what's the big idea? Who the heck are you anyways?" Rainbow hopped up on her hooves "The name's Rainbow Dash!" She announced proudly, expecting Knuckles to be impressed. "But the real question is, is your name Knuckles by any chance?" The crimson echidna crossed his arms. "Yes I am, what's it to you?" Rainbow's wings shot out in excitement "Yes! I found one already, only took me about ten minutes, not too shabby for searching such a big area alone. Knuckles raised his brow slightly "Found one of what?" her wings folded back to her sides "Your friend sonic sent everyone looking for you and the rest of his friends, well actually twilight did, but she did it for him 'cus he's hurt." "Wait what?" That last part really caught knuckles' attention. "Sonic's hurt?" "Relax, the doc said he just needs to rest for awhile, he's gonna be fine, follow me I'll take you to him." She motioned for him to follow with one of her hooves then stated flying towards Ponyville, keeping low to the ground so he could follow.

Fluttershy was cleaning the house and tending to her animals, rushing from here to there. "Now everyone, when our guest wakes up be sure to treat him nice." she had found a small two tailed fox who had some minor injuries, so she took him home to ten to his wounds. She had never met a fox who had two tails before so finding him made her very excited, she couldn't wait for him to wake up. She had been so distracted when she found him she had no idea that everypony in town was looking for him. She heard some movement and she saw her guest coming down the stars. "Hello there, don't be shy, I found you hurt so I took you here." tails looked at his arm; he had a small cut that had been bandaged. "Well thank you." Fluttershy gasped and darted over to him. "You can talk? I've met lots of foxes before, but never one that could talk! do you have a name?" tails nodded "Yeah, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me tails, because I have two of them and all" Fluttershy nodded, "I saw that, your tails are lovely." this made the small fox blush "Thanks, who are you by the way" Fluttershy stopped floating and stood on the ground, her excitement over "oh, I'm so sorry, I was so excited I didn't tell you my name, I'm Fluttershy, I hope we can be good friends." tails looked around at all the animals "Of course we can, where am I anyways." "Oh, this is my house at the edge of Ponyville, I'll show you around in a bit, but I was getting some food ready for you, to help you recover" tails rubbed his stomach, "Well I am kinda hungry, I guess I can wait."

"I don't know about this girls" Sweetie Belle of, the cutie mark crusaders, didn't like Applebloom's idea, to go into the Everfree Forest to help the search. "Come one Sweetie Belle, our cutie marks might be for finding missing ponies, we gotta try." Scootaloo said she was always ready to try something, the more adventurous the better. "And we can't get cutie mark for not looking for them" Applebloom looked at the forest. But everypony said for us to wait and let the search" she didn't like the idea of going back in there, not after last time. "What if we see that cockatrice again?"Scootaloo took a step forward "I doubt it, Fluttershy scared it off for good last time" when she and Applebloom walked in she went too. "I guess so..." she still had a bad feeling about this. They wandered around the forest looking for any clues to find one of the missing persons, chatting about when they get their cutiemarks, or anything else that came up, until they heard a noise, it sounded like a girl. "Lets go girls!" Applebloom said leader the charge "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PONY FINDERS!' they yelled in unison, running passed some bushes they found a pink hedgehog. The hedgehog, the one and only Amy Rose looked at the crusaders. "Oh! Look at them! They're so cute!" she picked up sweetie belle "oh wow, it's a unicorn! and that one is a Pegasus. Sweetie belle struggled, trying to get loose. "Hey! Put me down!" the talking pony surprised Amy, making her drop sweetie. "You can talk?" the crusaders looked at her funny "'course we can talk? Why wouldn't we?" Suddenly a loud roar was heard, cutting the conversation short as a manticore rushed out angry at the intrusion of its territory. Amy stepped in front of the girls "Stay behind me, I can handle this." sweetie belle wasn't convinced "Are you nuts?" the manticore leaped at them and was soon met with a hammer to the face. "I told you I can handle this!" Amy said, holding the hammer ready to fight it as long as it took. The manticore looked at them and decided that it didn't want to find out if it was faster than the hammer, running off. "Well that was easier than expected," she turned to the crusaders. "What do you say we get out of here?" they all nodded. "That sure was awesome!" Scootaloo said, "Yeah, can you teach me to swing a hammer like that?" Applebloom added as they headed for Ponyville.

While the ponies found their new friends something else was happening in Canterlot. "Will this do?" Princess Celestia asked her new guest, there was a room with all kinds of equipment, metal, wires, tools, anything one would need to build any kind of machine they imagined. "Why yes princess, this will do nicely, with this I'll be able to build a portal to take me home no problem" The person talking to the princess with none other than Robotnik, he was lying of course, he had something much devious in mind, but that's not for the princess to know. "I don't want to sound rude, but I prefer to work in solitude, I can't concentrate with someone else in the room" the alicorn nodded "That's fine, find a guard and have them get me if you need anything else." Robotnik nodded, the princess left and he began to work.

So that's chapter two some ponies are still nowhere to be found, this will be corrected by the next chapter, cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Hope you all like it, Robotnik's plan to be starting in the next chapter or two. See you all then, I'll try to be quicker about future chapters, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Took mare longer than I wanted again, but it was quicker then last time, but I still need to revise chapter 2, it looks like crap and I didn't give the chapter a title. I need my own computer, doing this at the library suuuucks. I don't not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 3: Reunions.

Sonic was sitting in his bed, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie had all decided to keep him company while he waited for his friends to be found. Pinkie Pie was currently singing a song, randomly appearing in places that she shouldn't physically be able to be in. "How...does she do that?" Sonic asked scratching his head in confusion. Rarity offered a shrug as her answer. "I'll let'cha know if we ever figure it out ourselves." Applejack added. The door opened, and they all looked over, even Pinkie Pie stopped breaking the laws of physics to see who it was. "SONIC!" Amy ran over to the bed and hugged Sonic tight "I thought I'd never see you again." Rarity smiled "Awww, look at the happy couple" Applejack nodded "Sure is sweet." Sonic finally found a way to free himself from Amy "Sorry to burst your bubble girls, but we're not a couple." Amy pouted "We could be you know." Sonic noticed the three little fillies the followed Amy "Who're your new friends Amy?" Sonic asked, happy to find a new topic. "I'm Applebloom." "I'm Sweetie Belle" "And I'm Scootaloo." the answered in turn. "And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they announced loudly, in unison. "We found Amy in the Everfree Forest." Suddenly the three of them were being glared at by AJ and Rarity "You found her Where?" Rarity was focusing on her sister, Sweetie Belle. "You three know you're not supposed to go in there, what if something attacked you?" Applejack saying this made the three laugh nervously. "Well, we kinda sorta got attacked by a Manticore while we were there." Scootaloo said, looking down while she did. "WHAT?" This time it was the both of them. "It's okay though, Amy fought it off!" Sweetie Belle was excited recalling how their new friend fought off the Manticore. "You shoulda seen her swing that hammer sis" Applebloom added in. "That most certainly does not make it okay, what if she hadn't been there." Rarity was still angry. "We were just trying to get our cutie marks" Scootaloo said, all three of them looking down. "Cutie whats?" Amy asked, turning to sonic, who shrugged. "Cutie marks, they're the marks on out flanks that show our special talent" Pinkie Pie answered their question, again appearing out of nowhere. "How did she-" "Nobody really knows apparently." Sonic said, preemptively answering her question. Amy looked at Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. "So your special talent is...balloons?" Pinkie giggled. "No silly, it's parties, but I know somepony whose special talent is balloons. He helps me set up parties sometime." "Now I want you three to go home, and Applebloom, we are going to have a talk when I get back." Rarity nodded "That goes for you too Sweetie Belle, mom and dad are going to hear about this" Scootaloo was smirking when they left; there wasn't anypony to tell her parents. "Oh and don't worry Scootaloo, I'll be sure to let your parents know too." Scootaloo groaned when Rarity chimed in with that. "What's with the kids visiting you Sonic?" Everyone looked over to see rainbow dash and knuckles coming in. "Never mind them Knuckles, it's good to see you made it out alright?" Knuckles walked over to sonic and they bumped fists "Back at you, and you too Amy" Amy nodded "Thanks knuckles." Rainbow Dash was floating slightly above the ground, a slow steady pace for her wings. "So is this all of your friends then." Sonic shook his head "We're still short one fox." Knuckles looked worried "They haven't found tails yet?" again Sonic shook his head. "I'm getting worried; he's still pretty young you know." Amy had her head poked out the window. "I think I see him with a yellow Pegasus." Rarity looked out too. "Oh, I think I see him, and he's with Fluttershy girls."

Tails was walking around town with Fluttershy after the lunch they had. "Wow, there sure are a lot of ponies here." tails said looking around. "Oh no, not really, Ponyville is pretty small compared to a lot of the big cities like Manehatten or Fillydelphia." "Hey Tails!" Tails stopped and looked around, he knew that voice." Amy? Where are you?" "Up here!" tails looked up to see Amy waving out him from the hospital window. "Hold on, I'll be up in a minute!" he turned to Fluttershy. "C'mon, she a friend from back home, lets go see whats she's doing up there." Fluttershy nodded and tails started to spin his two tails, flying up to her helicopter style. "You can fly?" Fluttershy followed, gaping a bit "I've never met a fox who could fly before." tails giggled "Well I never met a pony who could fly before."

Once they were in the building Fluttershy saw her five friends, Twilight who had stopped in to check on sonic, was relieved. "Well it looks like we found all your friends sonic." Rarity walked up to tails. "Well aren't you just adorable? I think we found a playmate for Spike." Tails blushed at the compliment, and then he turned to Sonic. "Are you alright?" he nodded "Yeah, doc says I just gotta stay off my feet for a couple days is all." "So in other words you're going to be living your worst nightmare." Knuckles joked, knowing how much his friend loved running. Sonic shrugged "A couple days of rest and I'll be back on me feet, outrunning everything in sight." That last part caught RD's attention. "I think you mean outrunning everything but me." The Pegasus boasted proudly. "Oh no, I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, nothing is faster than me." Rainbow's friends shot each other a look, and sonic's friends did the same, they all knew where this was going. "You think you can prove that?" She was staring him down, with a smirk, she was angry, heck she was downright excited, she loved a good challenge. "You bet, I'll show you why the call me the blue blur!" Twilight rolled her eyes smiling. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but we need to talk about housing arrangements until then. Where are you all going to sleep?" "Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Knuckles admitted." Fluttershy darted over to tails. "He can stay at my house...I-I mean if that's okay with everyone." everyone giggled "I think we're all okay with that." Rainbow said. "Well is there someplace I can stay that's out of the way? I like my peace and quiet." knuckles asked. "You can come stay at my farm sugarcube. We got a guest room, it's far enough away from the city, me and Big Mac gotta work in the morning though. I can't promise we won't wake ya." Knuckles shrugged. "I'm an early waker anyways." Rarity walked up to Amy. "Darling you simply must come and stay we me, we can do something about your dress." Amy looked down at her dress. "What's wrong with it?" Rarity gave it another once over. "Actually it's quite lovely, it's just a tad bit Harth's Warming season is all, we should get you something a little more current is all." Twilight looked over at Pinkie Pie, who looked like she was about to cry in the corner. "What's wrong Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie looked up. "I wanted one of our new friends to stay with me." Twi rolled her eyes, she was about to say something, but sonic cut her off "How about you come visit me here every day? That was I won't get lonely." Pinkie Pie literally bounced off the ceiling, and landed next to Sonics' bed. "Oki doki loki! I'll bring losta snacks, it'll be like a party!" everyone in the room laughed at how easily the pink party pony bounced back up, no pun intended.

So for the next couple of days everything was peaceful in ponyville, Knuckles helped on the farm, though Applejack protested, saying that a guest shouldn't have to work. He also became fast friends with Applebloom, who loved to bother her new playmate. Tails would help Fluttershy in the mornings, but he usually ran off the library to play with spike and to read about the new world he was in, and whenever he did Fluttershy always called out and told him to be back for lunch, and not to talk to strange ponies, and to look before he crossed any streets, and other such things. Amy and Rarity talked about fashion and the such, Rarity was using her as a guinea pig of sorts, since she didn't normally have the chance to make bi-pedal clothes. Amy also helped with Sweetie Belle when Rarity was in the zone and couldn't be bothered, which was nice since Amy wasn't afraid to get dirty. Pinkie Pie kept her promise and brought sonic all kinds of sweets, and games too, to keep him occupied. Elsewhere, however, things were not as peaceful as they were in Ponyville.

Manehatten was in a state of chaos, buildings were being destroyed, everypony was being captured, and the guards couldn't defeat these strange metal attackers. "Hahaha, conquering this new world is a piece of cake." Robotnik was watching everything from his new mobile fortress, a room with in essence. "When my sister and I escape we shall make you pay for this." in an electrified change beside him sat Luna. "I doubt you'll be doing any escaping, not with the magic canceling collar I put on you." Robotnik turned back to the screen. "Hmm, what's that?" he zoomed in and saw a very familiar looking crystal. "This will make things even easier." he hit a button on his wristwatch. "There's a Chaos Emerald out there, bring it to me!" he ordered his army, as the continued they're domination of the peaceful pony city. "And make sure none of those ponies escape, I don't want the other cities learning of what we're doing!" He liked having the element of surprise; it made things so much easier on him.

So let me know what you think, next chapter is the big race and Robotnik's attack on Ponyville(maybe).


End file.
